The Day the Whirlpools Ran Red
by EliadS
Summary: Uzuamaki Kushina came from the Land of the Whirlpool, a nation destroyed and erased from history. Such a monumental event, is nothing else by a statistic to Uchiha Madara, just another step in his plans. This is the true story of the Whirlpool destruction


**A/N:**

* * *

1) This story is an answer to a challenge I issued LD1449's forum, 'The Guild' (A Place for Authors to help Authors): .net/forum/The_Guild/54464/

2) It depicts one of Madara's shadow plays which fit his persona as the Naruto verses master manipulator and also cover a blank spot in the universe's history: the destruction of the whirlpool country.

3) The character Mashashi is an OC I invented for the use of my story "The Point of Divergence" and is the first of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and the strongest of them all, He appears in chapters 15 and 16 of the aforementioned story.

**

* * *

Word Glossary:**

Juuchi Yomasu - 10000 cold nights  
Tenrai Katana' - Divine Katana  
Nidaime - The Second  
'Doro no Kami' - Mud God  
Uzu no Kuni – Whirlpool Country  
Iwagakure – Hidden Rock  
Kirigakure – Hidden Mist  
(Name)-Taichou – Captain (Name)

**

* * *

(The Spire, Kage Complex of Iwagakure no Sato, Tsuchi no Kuni, 13 years Pre-Kyuubi)**

Kagome Hodaka, the self proclaimed 'Doro no Kami' was sitting within his office. The administrative headquarters was carved into the wall of the tallest, thickest mountains of Iwagakure.

The imposing man was clad in his traditional kage wardrobe, his massive girth barely contained by the thin cloth. His dark eyes narrowed dangerously as he tried to digest the content of an intelligence he held in his hands. His hands tightened against the paper, it's smooth texture crumbling and threatening to tear. _"This is...impossible! They actually did it, Uzu no Kuni...destroyed!"_

It was no secret that Iwagakure was very bitter over the autonomy of Uzu no Kuni. The nation had been a sore thumb in their territory that disrupted their naval abilities and trade routes. It had been under the protection of Konohagakure no Sato since the days of Senju Hashirama. The status quo agreement dictated that Iwa could not step on Uzu soil and in return Konoha looked the other way whenever Iwa killed and razed any person or settlement that breached the demilitarized territory.

But now, a massive force of unknown origin had made an amphibious invasion, sweeping through the whirlpool country. They abducting any ninja and civilian they got their hands on and there were no traces to point to any survivors. His ANBU whom were stationed in the area had disappeared and nobody, not even the several refugees that escaped the massacre knew who instigated the attack.

The ramifications to Iwagakure's reputation would be disastrous if the other villages discovered an army slipped so close to his country, pillaged and burned their blood enemies and then disappeared without a trace. Luckily, This would not come to pass. A smirk crossed the massive man's face as he remembered the deal he had brokered.

He had "turned a blind eye" towards the invasion force and in return he was promised the chance to immortalize his village for defying Konoha and succeeding in erasing their blood enemies. Those who controlled information controlled history and he held all the cards now – with his associates' blessing.

As he signed a document that falsified official records and mission reports and ordered his various agents and spies to spread the word the axis of history shifted. One of the greatest secrets of the ninja continent took roots; the true fate of the Whirlpool would remain forgotten except in the memories of its true destroyers and Hokada himself.

**

* * *

(Three weeks earlier, Underwater Kage complex, Kirigakure)**

Fujitsu Mashashi, one of Kirigakure's rising stars was kneeling before his Mizukage. The young swordsman, the wielder of the mythical elemental blade, 'Juuchi Yomasu', was in his early twenties and was already allegdly equal in strength with the likes of the White fang and Densetsu no Sannin.

His long, smooth black hair was tied in a long single ponytail, sliding against the rough texture of his reinforced, black leather armor. "Mizukage-sama, you summoned me?" the future of Kiri asked quietly, keeping his eyes averted from his lord's face.

The room was a massive steel chamber shaped like a hexagram with reinforced one-sided glass window revealing the sea around them. In the center of the room an elevated throne of coral, steel and pearl was erected. The imposing form of the Nidaime Mizukage occupied the throne. His form was tall, lithe and athletic, fitting into his rich robes easily. His pale skin was flawless, his face youthful and handsome despite the fact the man was in his late forties. Onyx eyes locked upon the bowing form of his most promising subordinate.

The man brushed spiky bangs from his face before sweeping a hand through his long, spiky black hair. "Yes, I have. There is a special mission I require you to fulfill for me, Mashashi-kun. It is a matter of extreme importance to me, can I trust you to follow my orders to the letter? I hope you've overcome your issues regarding the manner in which I disposed of my predecessor."

The prodigal swordsman's shoulder tightened through a tense nod. His voice came out smooth and toneless despite the slight knot compacting in his chest. "My father was weak, you disposed him and are working for the best of our village. Your wish is my command, Nidaime-sama."

The foreigner usurper, also known as Uchiha Madara's lips twitched as he cradled his left cheek in his hand. "That is good to know. Now rise, we have much to discuss. Also, know that if you succeed in this little mission for me, I will sanction your little 'Seven Swordsmen' initiative. As agreed I will give you free reign in choosing who and how to create your little swordsmen squad."

The fallen legend sat up and locked his eyes with the young man, "I need you to mobilize our navy. Take three hundred of our men, conceal all signs of being part of Kirigakure and set sail for Uzu no Kuni. I have issued our blacksmiths orders to forge weapons and armor unlike our standard issue gear to assist this endeavor."

Masashi quirked his brow, confused; "Uzu no Kuni? But what about Konohagakure and Iwagakure? That's one of their most heated skirmish zones..."

The ageless monster of man waved his hand dismissively, "They are of no consequence to your or this mission. Their armies are not allowed into Uzu no Kuni proper, it is a demilitarized zone and I have made other arrangements to ensure they won't interfere with your mission."

The Kiri Jounin nodded his understanding and adjusted the scabbard of his katana. He already knew what was required of him, but it was a manner of protocol to receive the verbal confirmation. "I understand, what are your orders, Mizukage-sama?"

The Uchiha smirked, all was well and in order. His plans were on schedule.

**

* * *

(Two weeks later, Kyushu village, Southeastern coast of Uzu no Kuni)**

The crisp, icy sea breeze swept across the broken husk of the former harbor town. The rancid scent of burnt wood, bloated flesh didn't seem to deter the shadowed forms of Kiri ninja as they surveryed the perimeter, keeping an eye out for remnants of Uzu no Kuni's ninja forces or any expeditionary forces by Iwa or Konoha.

The clamor of thousands of bound, malnourished and confused people being led was deafening. The soldiers of the village hidden in Bloody Mist occasionally beat, cut or otherwise badgered the weak or defiant, keeping the human herd on a steady path towards the pier.

Mashashi observed the proceedings grimly. Out of the three hundred ninja he took with him he had lost around fifty to the Uzu ninja and another eighty to the blasted Uzumaki clan. Those red haired bastards just refused to die and stay dead and he had personally been granted the pleasure of sending their clan head and his elite swordsmen to the death god in three separate occasions.

A female ANBU approached him, bowing her head and whispering humbly, "Our ANBU are still marching the rest of the refugees from the East and North, Mashashi-taichou?"

He frowned and licked his inner cheek before responding, "Lead them to the beach, keep them there and give the sick, elderly and children some water. We need them alive."

He had learned to crush his emotions and be a human tool long ago, but even the icy countenance of the 'Tenrai Katana' shook slightly at the pitiful sight. He had spared as many of them as he could, defying the Mizukage by purposefully sending his hunting squads away from those refugees he had discovered personally. Fighting on the battlefield, killing to conquer or protect were one thing, what was about to come to be was another. It sickened him to the depth of his soul but he was a loyal ninja, he had his orders and he would fulfill them to the letter.

The human wave of despair, confusion and fear would continue to await their fate for another hours. Their hope crushed as more and more of their countrymen were dragged to the shore, thousands upon thousands of people spread over the beach.

The sun was about to set, it's rays now a bold, crimson red that tainted the sea and planes as well. "How fitting and ironic..." Mashashi murmured to himself unsheathed his sword and had his subordinates spread out in a long line before the amorphous human crowd.

He shut his eyes briefly, surveying the Uzu citizens, a hint of remorse bleeding into his icy eyes. Doubt festered in his heart. He knew not what his master wanted in this dark endeavor he had tasked upon him, but it didn't matter – Masashi served Kirigakure and would keep monitoring that crazy foreigner as he emboldened his village from his position.

As he stabbed his blade into the moist earth his life force resonated with the element of contact. The seals engraved within the chakra conductive texture flashed angrily. The ground started quaking violently, cracks spreading across the ground. _ "Why are we even doing this? How does this help Kirigakure's agenda? We aren't taking responsibility for this military victory, what the fuck is the point, Mizukage-sama?_"

The screams of terror would never leave his memories, seared into his memory along with the sight of people hugging each other, clamoring in horror as they realized their final fate as the whole body of ground that consisted of the beach was severed from the mainland, being swept by the tides.

He lifted his sword in one swift motion and aimed it at the crowd, the signal being sent off. His soldiers obeyed diligently, nearly a hundred and fifty Shinobi initiating the same jutsu sequence, creating the largest, most violent whirlpool ever documented.

The vortex of rushing liquid, tore, tugged and otherwise devour the people indiscriminately, pulling them into the depths of the sea. The denizens of the bloody mist witnessed the blasphemous sin they had been ordered to commit silently. The blood red color of the water seem to attest to their dark deed as they turned to leave – their job done.

Mashashi paused as the ground quaked a single time, and he turned his gaze towards the water. For a moment he could've sworn he saw a wave of blood red energy glow from deep within the sea, but that was impossible, no energy he ever heard of had such a color. He brushed off the thought and turned to leave, ignoring the way the water bubbling and the shift in the wave patterns that occurred unnaturally.

* * *

Back in Kirigakure, Madara felt goosebumps rise to his skin. His eyes tingled and his blood boiled. His dark eyes shifted into the crimson form of his eternal mangekyo sharingan as a dark smirk rose to his lips.

It took Madara nearly two decades to trace the location of the Kyuubi. His eternal rival, Hashirama had suppressed the Kyuubi, forcing it into hibernation and then let the newly created river of their making sweep the massive kitsune into the sea, entombing it in an inescapable prison of crushing water.

He had a feeling the blood, fear, screams and shift in water would coax the Bijuu out of its slumber. It would perhaps take a while, but soon the Juggernaut tailed beast that was the nine-tails would roam the world once more, and when it did – Madara's revenge would finally be made possible and Konoha would pay the bloody penance he demanded.

The fool Hodaka played right in Madara's hands, he took responsibility for such a terrible deed and would incite the full righteous wrath of Konagakure. There was nothing that angered Hashirama's pitiful brood like massacre and injustice, their vengeance would be bloody and painful. Hodaka sought glory and power, but in return he would learn that all sins have consequences. His deed would later incite the third great Shinobi war between Suna, Iwa and Konoha. Incidentally, that conflict would be the one in which fate would make all his ambitions turn to dust.

He and his village would be shamed for all times as to his horror Iwa would not only be defeated, it would be humiliated as they bore witness to the birth of a legend, the greatest shinobi Konoha ever produced, Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash.


End file.
